Tenkai knights one shots
by Firebladevshandonfire
Summary: I am doing one shots for my anime cuties you can give me request if you're a guest you can review but if you're not a guest just pm me I only Will do ceylan x guren and Beni x gen , chooki x toxsa
1. Chapter 1 gurlan

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to ceylan singing

Anywhere I would've followed you guren singing

Say something, I'm giving up on you ceylan singing

And I am feeling so small ,it was over my head

I know nothing at all , and I will stumble and fall , I'm still learning to love , just starting to crawl guren singing

Say something, I'm giving up on you , I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you ceylan singing

Anywhere I would've followed you guren singing

Say something, I'm giving up on you ceylan singing

And I will swallow my pride,you're the one that I love , and I'm saying goodbye,oh... guren singing

Say something I'm giving up on you, I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you ceylan singing

Anywhere I would've followed you guren singing

Say something I'm giving up on you ceylan singing

Yeah... both singing

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough , giving you all my love, I'm still looking up ,yeah. Guren singing

Well, I won't give up on us

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

I'm still looking up, yeah guren singing

Say something ,I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you ceylan singing

Anywhere I would've followed you guren singing

Yeah. Both singing

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you... ceylan singing


	2. Chapter 2 bad bravenwolf x villus

Guren p.o.v

Lately, I've been,

I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things

That we could be

But baby,I've been

I've been praying hard ,

Said no more counting money

We'll be counting stars ,

Yeah we'll be counting stars,

I see this life like a swinging vine

Swinging my head across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

Oh,but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that told

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something wrong

Doing the right thing


	3. Chooki x toxsa

CHOOKI SINGING AT HIS HOUSE

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

Until I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

TOXSA SINGING AT HIS HOUSE( I never knew he can sing)

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

Until I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah


	4. Chapter 4 gen x Beni

GEN P.O.V HE IS AT THE PARK

Be careful making wishes in the dark dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

All the writers keep writing what they write, write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and  
I wish you could see, see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

BENI P.O.V SINGING WELL AT HER HOME

Be careful making wishes in the dark dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

All the writers keep writing what they write, write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and  
I wish you could see, see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire


End file.
